The Jenny Files
by Volleyprincess97
Summary: this was inspireed by the author of 'the daughtor of wolverine' not copied
1. The intro imporant to read

The Jenny Files

By: ME

_5/25/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was like sooo weird. Mikey was all 'oh my god Jenny look what I found!' it basicley scared my half to death! It was a box of stuff that master splinter saved when we was all little.  
xoxoJennyxoxo_

5/20/10

Well If you're wondering what is going on I'll tell you the back story. 12 years ago I was dropped into the sewers The turtles where about 4 at the time and I was carried back home with them. They told Master Splinter and I was to stay with them for a while. "Jenny? Jenny are you home"? If your wondering who that is it's my father, Master Splinter. "I'm coming!" They can be so impatient sometimes. As I walk sown listening to a song I see all my brothers there. It's quite, to quite. I sit down awkwardly and wait for something to happen. Well my cell goes off and I got a text from my friend

_From:Angle_

_Heyy girl wat up I wanted to know wat was like yall doin?_

If would have responed my phone would be like broken

Anyways, "My children, I have brought you here for so important news,"

Ok when ever he says 'news' it's a long lesson. "while you all where traning I was looking through this old box that I found." "Holy chicken-nugget!" I said.


	2. The box

Inside there was 2 scrapbooks and a video camera and a bunch of other stuff. "I remember what this is." Said Donny. It was a little toy that when you type letters it makes a word or something like that. "oh this has to be mine." Said Mikey. That was a little cookie jar with fake cookies with numbers on it. "I guess this is mine?" said Ralph. It was a little toy car with a red paint job. "Mine, it's totally mine." Retorted Leo. It was a stuffed cat with a tag on it that said 'hank'. I was sad. "where is my toy?" They all looked at me. The boys like they where about to laugh. I got all red and said "not that I want it or something." "Here is your toy Jennifer." Said Master. It was a little doll who was all ripped and her dress reminded me of the country

"ummm……… thanks?" I said. This was my toy? It looked like a piece of crap. "you're all dismissed," he said "Jennifer a word please." Oh I was going to get it now. I sat down once more trying not to look nervous. "I think it's time you know your story." "Story?"

Whispers came from stairs and new that they where listening. "Jennifer we all have a story, you know ours very well. Now I think your are ready to hear yours." All I could do was hold that little doll in my hand and wait to hear what he was going to say.

"When you where brought here by the boys you where in a little basket and you had this doll and a little note with you." He handed me the note. It said"

_Dear Jennifer,_

_If you're reading this you're probably ready to. Who is writing this is your mother Mia. I am now dead. Your father is Logan and he is a mutant. He loves you very much but can't be with you. Your powers are problem with you now. When the time is right he will come and take you with him to wherever he is going. Jennifer I love you and don't let anyone tell you otherwise_

_Your loving mother,_

_Mia_

I started to cry. The boys where all in shock. Next to Ralph I was the tough. All I did was cry. After 5 minutes of that I was still crying I ran into my room, put on 'Gotta Be Somebody' Really loud and got out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_If I'm reading this I am crying my eyes out. I found out that my mum is dead and my father is a mutant and I'm supposed to have a power by now. God I don't even have a power. I NEED HELP! _

_XOXOXJennyXOXOX_


	3. The Band

*knock, knock, knock* "Jennifer it's time for dinner." It was Leo. "I'm not hungry." "Then may I come in?" "Sure." He comes and sits on my unmade bed. Leo is the only one I can tell my feelings to. "Whats wrong?" He asked like he wasent listening. "The letter said that my mummy died and my father is a mutant and I'm supposed to have a power. The thing is that I don't even have a power." He sat and thought for a second. "Well I think know what it is." He said. "Then will you tell me?" "I'm not toatly sure but rembmaer that one time when you told me that at school you turned into a bunny and then back to a human in like a second?" "ya" "well what if that is your power?" I thought for a second then hugged him. " I love you Leo. You know stuff about me that I don't even know about."

As we walked down stairs, I looked at the time. 5:45 P.M. "Oh butt-nugget! I'm going to be late!" I ran and grabed my bowl of ...my bowl of……well whatever it was I grabed it and started eating so fast I almost chocked. "Jennifer slow down please." Said Master Splinter as I was getting all of my things in my bag. "What is the big rush?" "I'm going to be late for my concert tonight!" I yelled as I walked out "thanks for dinner. I'll be back by at least 8:30 at the latest! I love you bye!" As the door shut they said "girls"

At the concert

"Ladies and gentalmen please take your seat, Flavor Splash is about to begin". Well this was our first and our last gig we'll ever get. Who's in the band?

Jenny: singer/guitar

Angle: drums

Chris (Angles boyfriend): bass

Linda, Leah, and Lee: back up singers

As we began our first song I began to notice something weird. There was a man in the first row just stairing at me. It creaped me out. At the end of the gig the band quit. Why? Because Chris and Angle thought that they weren't getting enough time toghte and well the girl just started making out with each other so yah. I was on my way out when I was stoped by that man. I could tell that this wasn't going to be very good. Why well

………


	4. Dear Diary

"WHO EVER YOU ARE STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. As I ran home I thought of what the man looked like. He was very muscular, hairy, and short. When I reached home I shut the door a little too loud. "Jennifer? Are you home?" This time it was Donny. "Come sit over here. We need to-". He was cut of because I said "Can'ttalkloveyoubye".

_Dear Diary,_

_Today at the gig there was an up side and a down side. The up side was that there was this really hot guy there and he gave me his number. His name is Brandon. The bad side is that this man who was staring at me the whole time came up to me after the concert and started talking to me. I almost died-_

I stopped for a second. Then I finished with my signature and grabbed my other notebook.

_If you are reading this I'm probably going all red by now. _

_My 3 Whishes:_

_1 to be famous_

_2 to live above ground_

_3 to meet my father_

_Well I guess I have nothing else to write._

_Jenny_

I put both of the notebooks away and walk down stairs while singing 'Kissin U'. this really gets them mad because they say that it's a waste of time but they're the ones who bought the guitar for me. "Dear Diary" says Mikey. Oh butt-nugget! They got my diary! "Give it back Mikey!" He throws it and Ralph gets it. In the best impersonation of my voice and said "The up side was that there was this really hot guy there and he gave me his number. His name is Brandon. Ohh Jenny has a boyfriend." "GUYS GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" I grab on end and Donny grabs the other. It rips. All of my dreams and everything. I passed out. Once I woke, Leo was there on the phone. I jump up and run to see if my diary was where it was. Wait. "Where is Master Splinter?" I thought out loud. Leo said "above ground why?" I didn't want to talk anymore. All I wanted to do was go to sleep but as I walked up I shift-shaped into a dog then back and I started to scream. It was official. I was also a mutant.


	5. goodbye

_Dear diary,_

_Well it's official. I'm a mutant. I can shift into animals. Also my brothers are treating me like a baby because Master has been gone for a while. Well I got a plan to make them wish that they never even started treating me like that because I shift into more than just animals._

_xOxOJennyXoXo_

I was walking down and that's when I started my plan. (I am such a good actress). "Ahhhh"! I flop onto the couch and close my eyes. I know that there right there.

"Jenny"! said Leo

"What's wrong"? questioned Donny

"Are you sick"? asked Ralph

"Your not looking so hot". Mikey says

"What ever happens, just take care of me". Then I shift into a baby. God they might kill me but it's totally worth it. "Well I am not takein care of her." Said Donny and Ralph at the same time. "We got to guys". Said Leo. I shifted back and they all screamed. "hahahahhahahahahahahahaha"! I laughed so hard! "You are a mutant. A jerky mutant. Why did you do that?" asked Donny. "I didn't mean to. It just happened." "Well good thing Master went to talk to that guy who is the principal at a mutant school. Opps!" said Ralph. "WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO A MUTANT SCHOOL!" Master Splinter came in with a guy in a wheal chair. God this must be that guy from the school. "Jennifer this is professor Xavior from the school." He said. "Nice to meet you Jennifer. I'll be taking you to the school when you are ready." Professor said. My eyes got misty and I asked Leo if he would help me to pack even though I don't have a lot of things. I put my diary and my doll in my backpack. Put my guitar away and put my itouch and phone in my pocket. I grabbed my sweatshirt. "Leo will you put these on for me?" I asked him with a sob in my voice. "anything for you little sis." He put the first necklace on. It was silver and it had a heart and peace sign. I got for my birthday this year. The next one was a gold locket with my name on it. Inside there was picture of a man and a woman. The woman was my mom, Mia. The next, is my father, Logan. But they where both way young. As we walk with my stuff I see my brothers lined up. "Donny, your so awesome." I say while hugging him. "Ralph if you don't want me to hug you I won't." he hugs me. Such a softy. "Mikey, I'll miss your cooking." We hug. I bow to my Master then give him a hug. "show those people what ninjas are about." He says in a whisper. "Will do." Leo. All I can do is cry. "I w-will m-m-miss you." I say knowing that if he says anything I won't let go. As I let go and calm down I realize that Professor was watching the whole time. I wipe my eyes hopping that I didn't ruin my makeup. "Alright I'm ready." "good then lets get going." He says with a smile. This is the first time I will be going above and going back down. God I know that something is going to happen.


	6. Daddy?

I look out over NYC. My hometown. As long as I could rember I lived there. "you'll be the first kid to grow up here." Said Proffeser. I couldn't hear him. I turn to face him. "Excuse me?" "Well all the others are in high school and you are in middke school." "Others?" "Well of course. There is Jean and Scott and Kurt and Kitty." "Well are you the only teacher there?" "No. There is wolverine and Storm there to help with training." "Oh." I sound so stupid.

At the mantion

"Holy butt-nugget! It's so big!" I said. "It looks like the 'welcomeing commity' is outside." As I look there is 1 older girl and 1 older guy and 4 high school students. Ya. This is going to be super. When we land the man gose to open the proffsers door and the lady comes to mine. "Welcome. We are happy you came." She said "I am Storm. You must be Jennifer." "Yes but call me Jenny." "well Jenny why don't you flow me into the office so all of us can talk." As we are walking all the others are waching me. I think I'm turning red. Really good start.

"Please take a seat Jennifer." Proffeser said with a warming smile. We whee all in the family room. I sat next to the guy called Wolverine. He wouldn't even look at me. "So Jennifer tell us a little bit about yourself." "Well, I like to be called Jenny. I'm 12. born September 18, 1997. I lived with my 4 brothers and dad for as long as I could rember. They aren't your tipical family. My brothers are mutant turtles and my dad a mutant rat. I learned ninjitus and had a fun time until they told me that my mum died and that my father was a mutant and that he loved me and that he would fine me. But I'm worried that he'll have trouble now because I'm here and that's my story. Oh I also like to write and sing and play music." They just staired at me again. "What?" "jenny do you by chance have a picture of your dad?" Kurt asked. I showed him my locket. Well they all looked and there was still scok on their faces. "Jennifer now don't freak out," Proffeser said. "wolverine is your father."

On the top of the building

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I found my dad and he won't even talk to me. His name is Logan. He looks a lot like me. It's a little scary. I thought finding out that I had a dad would be cool but I ended up running up here crying and all he did was walk away. I just hope he dose love me, like my mummy said. Well I think I will play some music and forget that we're even blood._

_xoxoJennyxoxo_


End file.
